In The Bed Of The Enemy Prequel
by SqueekyClean-801
Summary: Yaoi/Hentai Chris is Dating Jill, but has recently found himself fantasizing about his Captain! What will he do? How will be find release? A prequel to a Double-First-Person story that is still a working progress...


I stood in the room. Alone. The walls were white. _So_ white. The room felt sterile, too clean. There were only two chairs and a bed with black sheets. I looked around more. Hoping that something would change. Hoping that a painting would randomly appear. Fuck, if the wall started to bleed I think I would have been more comfortable.

Eventually I turned around and beheld a window. I walked over to it and threw the plain white curtains back and saw… Nothing. Nothingness stretched for miles out side this window. I didn't even know if I was in a house, or a floating room in an alternate dimension.

A breeze wafted through the window, washing over me in cold moist waves. The room became humid and the air felt heavy. My back was so hot. I felt as though I was standing in front of a space heater. I pressed my head on to the window. It felt like a sheet of ice that wouldn't melt. I let out a sigh and watched my breath as it condensed in front of me. I felt so uncomfortable, yet I felt as though I was at home. I didn't know if I wanted to stay, or jump out the window and make an escape.

"Chris." A silk voice called behind me. The voice sent shivers up my spine as though some body was rubbing ice up my back. I bit my lip and let out a sensual sigh.

"Chris." It called to me again. My arms began to tingle. My knees became weak and I could barely stand. My breathing became erratic as I dug my fingers into the windowsill.

"Chris, look at me." Suddenly I felt a strong hand grab my shoulder and flip me around. A great sensation washed over me. I bit my lip again, threw back my head and let out a soft moan.

"Look at me." I opened my eyes and focused on a figure across the room from me.

He was tall. Probably six foot two. Blond hair combed back so sleek. He had a lovely square jaw set on a rugged neck that took its place on broad muscular shoulders. I looked over his shirtless abs, sculpted by the gods. He was wearing perfectly clean pitch-black jeans that barely clung to his body just under his hips. There was a small trimmed patch of light brown hair that made itself known just below his bellybutton that trailed down below the waistline of his pants.

I looked back up at his eyes, but his sunglasses kept me from seeing them. They were dark, they looked thick, I couldn't even see the out line of his face. He was smiling at me, not humorous, and not sarcastically… He looked sly, like he was planning something. He folded his arms and lowered his head, as though he was trying to look at me over his glasses, but his eyes still didn't show themselves.

He looked so familiar. I felt like I knew his name, it was dancing on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't get it out. I wanted to call his name, beckon him to me, but I couldn't.

"Chrisssss." He called my name again. My nerves were on fire. I had never felt anything so amazing. I felt like I had a million feathers running over my body. My head lulled back and I moaned. My legs were getting weak and I almost fell, but a set of strong muscular arms caught me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he lifted my thighs onto his hips.

My eyes were shut buy I could feel him walking. He was strong. I felt like I was a child that he could have thrown at will, but he was so gentle. He set me down on the bed. The sheets were cool against my skin, which was flushing red. The man leaned over and began to kiss down my neck. Soft, gentlemanly kisses. My head fell to one side, eyes still closed and I sighed very heavily, but my breath fluttered as I felt his tongue flick at my collar bone. His teeth began to skim along my shoulder, and then nip carefully at my neck.

"Ahh!" I couldn't hold back the way he was making me feel. It was amazing. I had never felt this good before. I could hear him let out a low laugh from the bottom of his throat as he lifted his head and braced himself up. I was breathing frantically. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I had never been with a man before. I had never given it a thought until this very moment. But _this_ man was driving me wild.

I felt him push my right knee up. It almost reached my chest before he stopped. I never realized I was _that _flexible. I could feel him grind into me. I felt his shaft through our pants. It felt firm and smooth through his denim. I moaned and reached up to his shoulders. I was scared. I had never done this before. I _had_ done it to a woman… _Several _women, but I never knew what it was like from their point of view. He moved with my heartbeat, almost like he could hear it… Feel it even. But it wasn't fast. It was slow, methodical, deep and hot. I dug my fingers into the hard muscle of his shoulders and once I did, he thrust against me with a fire that I enjoyed just a little too much.

"Wesker!" I yelled. He suddenly stopped.

"Chris." He whispered. I didn't feel the passion.

"Chris." My body felt almost numb.

"Chris? Chris, Wake Up! Christopher?" Some one was shaking me. Waking me from my paradise. The pleasure was gone and I was in reality once again. I shot up ward, looking around, wanting to go back, but he was gone. "Chris? Are you okay?"

Jill

"Yeah, I'm okay. I was…"

"You were tossing around a lot." She was crawling on my bed. "Moaning, panting, sweating." She was crawling closer. Lust glowing in her eyes. She put her lips gently to my ear and whispered, "Were you dreaming about last night?" I chuckled slightly as she started to nibble on my ear.

"Maybe." I quickly flipped her on to the bed, placed myself between her thighs and kissed her. "You were incredible." She placed her hands on my cheeks and pulled me down for another deep kiss.

"And you were and animal." She continued to kiss me as she threw her pelvis against mine. I could feel the heat radiating off her body, but it wasn't the same.


End file.
